Castiel's Hunter
by SasuNarufan4ever
Summary: While Castiel was watching the pizza man porn, he began to picture Dean beneath him. Cas was having a tough time dealing with his need and want so he went to leave, but Dean stopped him from leaving. Destiel. Rated M.


Castiel's Hunter

_Disclaimer: Disclaimer, I do not own Supernatural, if I did Destiel would be sailing a lot. _

Castiel sat in front of the tv, watching the pizza man and the girl. He was confused as to why the pizza man was slapping the girls ass. He glanced at Dean, wondering if he'd ever slapped a girls ass during sex. He made no remarks though, as he pictured Dean naked beneath him, whimpering as he slapped his ass. Cas looked down to see he was aroused. He moved his trench coat to cover it. He glanced at Dean and then at the screen, studying the pizza mans actions. He wanted to kiss Dean, he wanted to touch him. Cas froze, wondering what the hell he was thinking about. There was Jo way he could possibly share that with Dean, seeing as he was straight as a pole. Course Cas could easily bend poles if wanted to. He could bend Dean over and fill him. Cas groaned slightly, sighing at his thoughts. He needed to stop fantasizing. Dean would never want to have intercourse with him. He glanced at Dean who was looking at him funnily.

"You okay Cas?" He asked. Cas looked away, wondering what to say. He couldn't just tell Dean he wanted to have intercourse with him, that'd be awkward, especially since Sam was sitting right next to him.

"I am fine, Dean." Castiel responded, watching as the pizza man's dick was being taken in by the girls mouth. Castiel could picture Dean taking his own dick into his mouth. Castiel pawed at his shirt as he tried to make the images away. He groaned and played with his coat. Images of Dean moaning beneath him flooded his mind. He stood up and paced. His eyes roaming over Dean. Dean stood up and walked over to him, wondering what the hell was wrong with the angel.

"Cas? What's wrong?" He asked. Castiel looks at him, desire coursing through his veins.

"Dean, I need to go. I can't-" Cas is interrupted by Sam.

"Dean look at this!" Sam exclaims, turning the computer around. Dean holds up a finger to Cas.

"Stay there for a moment." He says, enforce going over to Sam. He looks at the screen and looks at Sam.

Cas paws at his trench coat, his eyes roaming over Dean's body. He undresses him with his eyes and he moans in frustration, earning looks from both Dean and Sam.

"Cas?" Dean steps towards the angel. Cas runs to the door and opens it, unable to control himself. If he stayed in the room any longer, he'd explode.

"Cas!" Dean hurries after him. Before Cas can fly away, Dean grabs his arm.

"Wait! Cas what's wrong?" Cas turns around and shoves Dean against the impala. He crashes his lips against Dean's, sliding his tongue in his mouth, just like the way the pizza man did.

Dean pushed Cas away, not in disgust, but surprise. "Cas, what the hell!?" Cas flinched and wished he could fly away, but Dean would get even more pissed, and Cas didn't like it when when Dean was pissed.

"I'm sorry Dean, but I want to have sexual intercourse with you." Dean's mouth was agape as he stared at the sexually frustrated angel in front of him. Dean was at a loss for words. He didn't have time to react when Cas presses against him, his erection poking Dean though their clothing. Dean had thought about Cas in sexual ways, so he wasn't disgusted. He was just surprised.

"Dean!" Cas bit down on his lip as he watched Dean think about the situation. Castiel was surprised when Dean grabbed his tie and pulled him forward, crushing their lips together. Cas groaned against his lips, causing Dean's dick to harden. Dean bit down on the angel's lips.

"We can't- not here." Dean whispered. Cas flew them into another room and pushed Dean down onto the bed. Dean watched as Cas crawled over him, hands sliding over his chest. Castiel was so hot, looking needy above him. Dean gasped as Cas cupped him through his jeans.

"Dean..." Cas whispered, undoing the belt to Dean's jeans. Dean watches Cas, who was like a cat in heat.

"Cas, what made you want to have sexual intercourse with me?" Dean asks as Cas pulls down his jeans.

"Watching the pizza man, I pictured myself doing those things to you, I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop the images of you moaning beneath me while I filled you up." Dean groaned at Castiel's words. He didn't know how to respond. His words were turning him on. Hell, Cas just sitting between his legs was enough to turn him on.

Castiel tugged at Dean's shirt, asking Dean to lift his arms up. Dean obeyed and lifted his arms so the angel could pull his short off. Castiel's lips crashed against Dean's once the shirt was on the floor. Dean could feel the heat emitting off of Cas. He could tell Cas needed him and wanted him.

"Fuck!" Dean grunted as Cas gripped Dean's aching member. Castiel's words from when they first met rang in his head. "I was the one who gripped you right and raised you from perdition." Hah, gripped him tight.

Dean felt Castiel's fingers work over his erection, sending jolts of pleasure through Dean. Cas kissed down his jaw and he sucked on a place beneath his ear. Dean moaned as Cas began stroking him in a fast pace. For a virgin, he sure knew how to make Dean feel good.

"Fuck! Cas!" Dean cried, tilting his head back as Cas nipped at his nipple. Cas used his free hand to play with Dean's other nipple. Dean could feel electricity flowing through his veins as Castiel touched him. He could feel the pleasure and desire coursing though him as Castiel kissed down his belly and to his member. He gasped as Cas took him in his mouth. He groaned and arched his back as Castiel began to suck on his dick as though it were a lollipop.

"Cas!" Dean was writhing beneath Cas. This was just how Cas wanted him. Writhing in pleasure. Now Cas needed to fill his hunter up. He felt Dean's dick twitch in his mouth as he came. Cas swallowed it all before sitting up. He pulled open a drawer beside the bed and found lube. He ignored the condom sitting beside it.

"I learned that from the pizza mans lady friend." Cas told Dean as he coated his fingers with the lube. Dean felt butterflies shooting his inside with machine guns as Cas lifted his hips so he could gain access to his entrance. Dean squirmed as he pushed a finger in. Cas leaned forward and gave Dean a kiss. Dean nipped at Castiel's lip as he added a second finger. Dean knew Cas didn't want to hurt him, but hell, it kind of hurt. Just as he began to relax, Castiel added a third finger. Dean winced slightly, but for Cas he felt himself relax. Castiel didn't wanted Dean to feel good. He knew that.

"The pizza man was very educational." Castiel murmured in Dean's ear as he positioned himself at Dean's entrance. Dean braced himself as Castiel slowly pushed inside of him. Dean winced in pain, which made Cas stop. Cas waited for Dean to relax, knowing Dean was like a virgin when it came to being involved with a man. When it came to woman, he was no virgin.

"Move dammit." Dean growled. Castiel pulled out of Dean before thrusting back into him, earning a noise Cas had never heard Dean make. Damn, did he want to hear more. He started off thrusting into Dean slowly before he sped up. Dean made noises that put the pizza man's lady to shame.

"Dean, I love you." Cas groaned as Dean tightened around him. Suddenly, Dean was seeing stars. "Fuck! I love you too Cas!" He groaned. "Harder!" He moaned, trembling in pleasure as Cas slammed in and out of him. Dean was slightly surprised at himself, he never thought he'd say such words to Cas. He never thought he'd be the one being fucked by Cas. He was so going to dominate him after.

"Dean!" Cas groaned, electricity flowing through his every vein.

"Oh my fuck-!" Dean was interrupted by the lips of his angel. He opened his mouth to allow Cas entrance. Castiel's tongue explored every inch and every crevice of Dean's mouth. Castiel's hands traveled all over Dean's body, savoring the feel of his skin.

"I feel like I'm going to explode!" Castiel moaned before coming inside of Dean. Dean came seconds after. Cas pulled out, feeling content, but Dean wasn't going to let him go, not yet.

"My turn baby," Dean smirked at Castiel's confused face as he pushed him down onto the bed. Castiel felt Dean's mouth envelope his already hardening member. He gasped, hands flying to Dean's head. Dean's head bobbed as he pleasured the beautiful angel beneath him. Castiel shuddered in pleasure as Dean's hot wet mouth moved over his member. He felt his tongue slide over the tip, causing him to tremble and gasp.

"Dean!" He cried out. The sounds Castiel was making put all the porns Dean had watched to shame. Cas clutched the sheets beneath him as he titled his head back, screaming Dean's name as he came. Dean swallowed it, not wanting to make Cas think he couldn't handle swallowing the fluids that Castiel had been able to swallow from him.

"The pizza man didn't seem like he felt this good." Cas murmured as Dean licked the veins in his neck. He sucked on different spots on Castiel's neck, leaving marks in different areas. Cas mewled when Dean nipped and sucked on his ear. Dean's hands roamed over his chest and they stopped when they brushed over Castiel's nipples. He tweaked and played with them, causing Cas to moan loudly in pleasure. Dean loved every sound that came out of his angel's mouth. He wondered if the angel loved every sound he emitted when being pleasured by him.

Castiel felt embarrassed for making such noises. He'd never made noises like them in his whole entire existence. Dean's lips fell upon his again, their tongues clashed together and Cas could feel Dean's heat radiating off of him. He wanted to feel Dean inside of him. He wanted to know what Dean felt when he had been inside of him.

"Dean, I want to feel you inside of my vessel." Cas whispered in Dean's ear as he kissed down his neck. Dean groaned at the thought of burying his dick inside of Cas.

"Fuck, Cas." Dean groaned, wanting to just slide into the angel immediately.

"Please Dean." Cas whispered. Dean grabbed the lube and coated his fingers in it before sliding his index finger inside of Cas. Cas thought it felt weird, but he knew intercourse was supposed to feel good. It obviously felt good to Dean when he'd been inside of him. Cas felt a second finger enter him and tilted his head. Dean scissored his fingers before adding third. Cas was begging for Dean to be inside if him when Dean hit a spot inside of him. Dean coated his dick with the lube before pushing into Cas. He was careful about it, since he knew from experience the beginning didn't feel great.

"Dean, _move_." Cas ordered. Dean smirked and pulled out before pushing back in. Castiel's hips moved against Dean's in response at every thrust. Every fantasy the two of them had previously had came to life in that night. Dean had never felt so good in his life. Sure, sex with chicks had been great, but it'd never been as great as this. This was pure bliss.

"Dean, I love this, I love you!" Castiel whispered in Dean's ear as he came onto their stomachs. Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's cheek before whispering in his ear.

"I love you too, Cas." Dean whispered as he came. Castiel smiled and pressed a hungry, passionate kiss to his hunter's lips. Dean's arms wrapped around Castiel and they stayed that way, their lips moving together as they held onto each other like there was no tomorrow. Castiel's fingers slipped through Dean's short hair and they moved to wrest below his neck. He groaned as Dean began to thrust into him again. He hadn't even pulled out after they finished their previous round. Now, they were just holding onto the moment.

Sammy sighed, checking the clock. Castiel and Dean had been gone for hours now and all he could hear was moans and groan from the room next door. They sounded like men's groans. He sighed, two gays booked a room next to theirs. Sammy stood up and went outside. He knocked on the door to the room causing all the racket and knocked. The moans stopped and he heard footsteps and shuffling. The door opened to reveal none Orwell than Dean.

"Sammy?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You're the one causing all that racket?" Sammy asked in surprise. Dean glanced behind him at Cas who was just sitting on the bed in all his naked glory.

"I-yeah sorry." Sammy's eyes widened when he saw Cas.

"You and... _You_ and Cas?" He exclaimed in shock.

"Yup, he's my angel." Dean grinned and then shut the door in Sammy's face. He smiled as he walks back I've to his angel to continue the fun. Sammy ended up booking a room 3 doors away.

**Please ignore any grammatical errors. I wrote this on my phone :) Hope y'all liked it. **


End file.
